The Shadow of Genevieve
by HasuHeart
Summary: Max has always tried to protect his sisters ever since him mom died....but what will he do when deamons named Daniel tries to tear his whole world apart.....a profecy. sorry it is kindof like bleach buy totally different......he he he ha ha ha


**THE SHADOW OF GENEVIEVE**

**Prologue**

Every family has its bad moments. That was one thing I learned the hard way. Every family has at least one thing were you have to deal with it on your own, and no one can help you through it. Here is mine.

It the stormy year of 1995, my love and me were about to get to walk down the isle. I could not wait until I could spend the rest of my life with her. I could just remember when we first met, just as if it happened yesterday. It was by pure chance that we even met in the first place.

She came to visit the kids that were sad, because they went through chemotherapy, and lost all there hair in the process, or they just had surgery, and they realized they could not do the stuff they used to. She happened to pick the same hospital I was at. I was walking down the hallway and heard her singing. I stood by the door and let the delicate notes drift to my ears. Soon enough they were laughing and playing as if they had not one care in the world.

Her kindness seeped from under those rosy cheeks. I knew I was absolutely in love with her. Right before she left I caught her and asked her if I could treat her to a date. After that date, we knew it was love at first sight. We absolutely connected. There were a few things, we disagreed about, but our love was strong. We loved each other so much that we rushed so that we could get married earlier. We planned our perfect wedding.

I knew everything about her up to what she loved down to her favorite flowers, which where red roses, I knew everything she wanted to do when she got older. She wanted to help sick children and make them feel better, and travel the world. She wanted to visit France, Japan, Canada, and even Europe. We had our tickets ready for after we got married, we would go to France, and Japan, then maybe in a year, or two we would visit Canada, and Europe. We also decided to have our wedding by the mountains since she loved how they looked, with its purple and blue hues.

We had white cloth around every chair, and we would put red rose pedals on every table. The wedding cake was going to be about two feet high. With the bride and groom, dancing on top and on every layer on the cake there would be four red roses. Everything was going exactly how it should have, and I would have been happy just to spend my life with Genevieve, but she was too good to be true.

Our wedding day was finally here. My heart fluttering with anxiety, it was a tradition to not see each other on the wedding day. Therefore, I did not know what was happening outside of the room I was in. She picked out her wedding dress very carefully, but she refused to let me see. I urged her to let me see it, but she would just push me away and say, "Don't worry you will love it as much as I do." Finally, her mom Ronda came in and told me that it was time to come in.

I came to stand on the alter waiting for my wonderful bride. There was a red carpet leading down the isle to where she would first appear. My parents were in the chairs at the right of the red carpet crying because they knew how much I loved her, and knew when I took the oath " to death do we part" There would be nothing in my way of making that happen. For Genevieve was my life.

When Genevieve came down the isle, she was right it was a beautiful dress. Genevieve came out in her white silk dress. It ruffled at the bottom of the hem, and at the arms. She looked stunning, as her black silky hair waved from the wind of the mountains behind us. Her dress swayed left to right as she walked down the isle.

While she was walking, she had her favorite flowers in her hand. I had them specially done just for her. When she smelt the roses though you could never tell if it was here lips you were seeing or the rose pedals, and I would always laugh about it with her. She nearly floated down the isle were I know stood. While soft delicate music played in the back round. It was what I waited for a long time. It seemed like a dream. I said my vows' as she looked at me with her electric blue eyes.

When we were done, we were both almost in tears. When the pope in the background said, "you may kiss the bride." We kissed each other. Right before I kissed her, I said, "I love you, and will always be yours." Her last words were "I love you too." when we kissed, I thought my wait was over. However, then she began to slip away from me. There was a soft thump on the ground as my love Genevieve fell on the ground. Her dress laid all crumpled underneath her. I cried out for help but she was gone, and could not come back to me. I looked up as my life with Genevieve floated away like the rose pedals she had, had. I would never see her delicate smile and carefree attitude. She was gone forever. She was the only thing I had left.

The next day we buried her. She was as pale as paper. I said my last good byes and could not bare the sight. I came back at night, when the moon was bright. It was a full moon that night, and the moons soft silvery rays hit my face. When I reached Genevieve's grave. A rose was growing were she was buried. Her favorite flower almost seemed to soak in the moon's beams, and make it look even brighter. I looked at her grave, which it said _Happiness is so hard to achieve when you do not have enough time to get there._ By those words there was a rose etched very carefully in the black marble.

My lovely wife died, and everyone died around me. Everyone tried to help, but they were just like dust in the wind for me. Everyone around me was gone. It felt like no one was there to comfort me for my lose I was just a hole in a full world. Therefore, I felt the bite of loneliness the hardest. After Genevieve died, I became her shadow. I became the shadow of my dear Genevieve.

"He is getting stronger Pike," a shadow said. "I thought you killed his mom?"

"Tep I did, she as dead as I could ever make her." There leader looked at the guy called Pike.

"I thought human's walloped in grief."

"They do", said Pike.

"Then why is he stronger than before."

"I don't know."

Chapter 1

Max got up with a groan, as he felt around his bed for his alarm clock. He put his hand out to the night stand to try to look for it and when he could not find it he lay back on his pillow. Ever since yesterday Max had been wondering why, Claire would give him a new alarm clock. Now Max knew why Claire was smiling when she gave it to him. It was this stupid new alarm clock that runs away and it does not stop until you find it. When Max finally found the alarm clock he turned it off and threw it against the wall. To a most appreciated crack.

Max felt like he just went to sleep. He was having nightmares about his mom's death for years.

_At the hospital when she was just about to pass away she told_ _me that I had to protect Grace and Claire, and my dad. The next day after that I never let them out of my sight. Soon it got on there nerves and, I soon got better at hiding me keeping them safe. When Claire and Grace would go to school these bullies would always hit them and punch them. I would always go over there and tell them to go home, and when Claire and Grace would run home they would take me instead. Two or three would hold me there while the others hit me. This happened for days at a time. I would come home bloodied and dirty. Dad always asked what happened, but all I told him was that there was a little trouble at school. The next day though I fought back. That night I went home not so bloody and the guys a lot more than they had ever done to me._

_One night though Claire stayed after school to see what happened. She saw me. When I was done and was exhausted, I saw her behind the wall. She went running. I was fast but she was faster. When I came home she cried. "Why, Why did you do it" and I couldn't answer. In the dream I would scream, but it was as if she could not hear me. _

Max shook his head to get the thoughts out of his head. The dreams always felt so real, but when he woke up at the end, he always new it wasn't.

_Oh, man, look at the time I almost have to go to school already, and I feel like I was better off not going to bed last nigh,. _Max thought

Max hurriedly looked through his closet, and threw something on. This was a new school and he did not know how it was going to turn out. Max rushed down the stairs and found his two sisters were down stairs.

"Hey, Max what happened to you?" said Claire.

"Nothing, why did you ask?" Claire gave him a long look.

"You look like you just got out of bed."

"Ummm, well I kind of did?"

"What," she screamed "how could you _just_ get out of bed." "I really thought that stupid alarm clock would really wake you up.

"I guess I fell asleep again, after the alarm went off." he shrugged coolly.

"Fell asleep yah, and I bet you threw it against the wall too!" she muttered coldly under her breath. "Well you have five minutes to get ready and then we have to leave the house."

"Only five minutes, why didn't you make sure I was up?" She looked at Max and started mimicking from before. "Because I am not you're……." She went quiet, and then looked away.

Max ran up stairs and tried to prepare his back pack. He looked around his messy room, lifting up dirty clothes and throwing towels out of the way. Max finally found his science notebooks under the chair by the door, and ran down stairs. When Max hit the bottom step he heard the door close. Max walked to the door and went out. She was sitting in the chair next to the door.

"You really need to get up earlier," she said wagging her head disapprovingly. Max let out an exasperated sigh.

CHAPTER 2

Max had no trouble finding the science room, because it had a big sign above it that said SCIENCE. Max got though the day easily enough. All they did today was have Max introduce himself and then they got back to work. They learned about the different cells in human body. Finally, it was 5th hour P.E. Max was surviving his first day of school. When he went through the hall ways people would look back. They tried to conceal that they where looking at him, but he could feel every eye on him. It made him uneasy. When he would turn around to see who was staring at him, and they would all turn there eyes back to the ground as if they where afraid of him. He noticed that everyone avoided him. The big groups that would talk in the middle of the hallways would even notice his presence and they would all walk away as if he had something contagious. He found that the only people that would talk to him was a boy name Rex and a girl name Sora.

"Why is everyone avoiding me?" Max asked Sora.

"Because of Daniel, Mike, and Jordan, they rule the school."

"And what does that have to do with me?"

"Well see there has not been a new person at this school for as long as many people can remember. You know how many people don't come the first day of school. Well…you will notice that every freshman that ever arrives here always arrives on the first day of school, so they won't have to face Mike, Jordan and Daniel. Now that you're here no one wants to be associated with you."

"What do they have against new people?" Max looked at Rex and he shrugged his shoulders.

"But you are okay for about two weeks."

_Gee thanks so reassuring. _Thought Max.

Eventually over the next couple of days people gradually started to talk to him. There was one class that Max could not stand it was, and then made the habit of asking Mrs. Taker to go the bathroom. After the first week in half she started to get accustomed to him asking to go the bathroom.

"Yes you can go to the bathroom", said Mrs. Taker. Max loved to tease her.

"but I have a question!"

"What."

"Can I go to the bathroom?"

"Yes", she screamed. Max knew it was obnoxious, but it was the only thing he could do to make sure she did not look out the door to make sure he was going the right way. Max was about to pass the bathroom, when he saw some people he did not recognize. There was a guy in a black long coat that was about to go down one of the hallways. Max stood as still as he could so that he would not notice him. Max looked everywhere to make sure he was gone. _I have never seen them before! _Then he saw another guy. He was big and on every inch of him there was a tattoo. _I haven't seen him before either!_ At that moment the intercom came on. _CODE RED. INTRUDERS IN SCHOOL._ Then it was interrupted. "Great." When he said that the man with the tattoo's looked where Max was. When the man realized that Max was there he dug deep in one of his coat pockets. Max turned where he was and started to run to where his class room was. Max did not want to find out what was in his pockets. Max could hear the man fallowing in close pursuit. Max could feel that this man wanted to cause harm. Max had to think of a plan. He knew once he ran the corner that it would be a free for all. He finally made it around the corner and calculated that he had about 10 seconds. Then he saw the hallow in the hallways where the classrooms where.

"Come out Come out where ever you are." Max tried to hold his breath, but he was so out of it was like trying to make a balloon

that has a hole in it not leak air by looking at. Max was hoping to surprise man, but when he came around the corner the man was like a snake. He took Max's hand and swung him until he hit the lockers on the other side of where he was hiding. He grabbed Max by the front of his shirt and dragged him until he hit the door, and you could hear the screams of the people in Mrs. Takers classroom.

"Ugh, what do you want."

"You Max. I have a job to take you alive to them. They said you would be hard to get but apparently they lied."

"Who sent you?"

"Well see that is confidential."

"Hmm."

"Max," screamed Sora, through the door "are you okay?" Max looked at the door and then at the man.

"Well guess what who ever it was they where right." At that Max got up and charged at the man. He was not expecting this burst from Max and stumbled back.

"So the old fashion way?"

"Yah, you got a problem with that."

"Hmph, don't get ahead of your self kid", he said as he came at Max. Max was barely able to dodge the punch. The only thing was that he did not see the man turn around grab his arm and kick Max. Max flew across the hall.


End file.
